


I can't stop me

by swk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Но Джисон всего лишь девственник, а Джинни-нуна — самая красивая ведьма в их Академии.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 9





	I can't stop me

— Джинни-нуна, я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Джисон репетировал это два месяца. Два месяца, каждый день подряд он стоял перед зеркалом и повторял, как признается Джинни-нуне в своих чувствах. Как расскажет, что влюбился в нее как только попал в Академию, какая она красивая и самая-самая лучшая. У Джисона под подушкой целый список, почему Джинни-нуна должна встречаться именно с ним. Но вместо того, чтобы упомянуть хотя бы один пункт из упомянутого списка, Джисон берет и рушит всё.

— Извини, а ты кто?

Возможно, Джисон ничего и не разрушил. Нельзя разрушить то, чего нет, как оказывается.

Сегодня на нуна вся в черном. Это не траурно, не утрированно по-ведьмински. Нуна выглядит сексуально: в обтягивающей кожаной юбке чуть выше колена и в прозрачной черной блузочке. Джисон видел ее бюстгальтер! И он не будет ни с кем обсуждать, что он собирается делать последующие недели с этой картинкой в голове.

Правилами Академии установлено, что все ученики должны носить остроконечные шляпы и накидки, но что должно быть под этими накидками — не указано. Именно поэтому Джинни-нуна гордо уходит, оставляя после себя очередной сладкий шлейф и кучу повернутых в ее сторону голов.  
Все-таки в этом и заключается ее магия.

— Если ты еще раз скажешь, что Джинни-нуна меня очаровала, я заставлю тебя сесть на дикобраза, Чанбин.  
У Джисона болит голова, у Джисона болит сердце, он не готов проходить очередную многочасовую лекцию от Чанбина, о том, что с такими ведьмами, как нуна, связываться нельзя.  
— Но в Академии нет дикобразов.  
— В Академии ни у кого нет свиньи за фамильяра, но ты же у меня есть?

В ответ Чанбин только хрюкает и уходит под кровать. В принципе, почему Джисон вообще удивлен, что ему отказали? Если бы можно было быть еще страннее, Джисон бы попробовал. Но страннее некуда. Джисон — тот самый чудаковатый студент, который разговаривает с животними. И на этом его волшебные способности заканчиваются.  
Джисон лично считает свою особенность крутой и очень полезной. Он познакомился со всеми единорогами вокруге и знает секреты всех ведьм и колдунов Академии через их фамильяров.  
Возможно, поэтому другие его и не очень любят. Кто захочет общаться с тем, кто знает все твои грязные секреты?

— Джисони, ты вернулся? Как прошло?

И как хорошо, когда есть Феликс, который с ним с самого детства и у которого нет секретов не только от Джисона, но и от всего мира.

— Нуна спросила «А ты вообще кто?», — Джисон бьется головой о стол, — вот кто я, Ликси? Что я должен был сказать? Я тот, кто влюблен в тебя с тринадцати лет? А мне уже семнадцать и я все еще хожу за тобой по пятам? За четыре года Джинни-нуна даже не заметила, что у нее есть личный криповый сталкер.  
— Ну, справедливости ради, — Феликс становится на колени возле кровати и начинает выманивать Чанбина морковкой, — половина Академии следит за Джинни-нуной. Только на прошлой неделе какого-то выпускника чуть не исключили, потому что он пытался сковать ее заклинанием и сделать ты сам знаешь, что.  
— Что? Почему я этого не знаю? Где я был? Чанбин, ты почему молчал?  
— Потому что ты был за лесом, где помогал золотому дракону с его выводком, если ты забыл. Тебя не было целую неделю, а когда ты вернулся, то проспал еще три дня. К моменту, когда ты вернулся к учебе, уже все обо всём забыли, — Чанбин довольно хрустит морковкой и тычется пятачком Феликсу в руку.  
— Тем более, — наконец, откуда-то из глубин балахона Феликса, появляется маленькая мордочка Чонина, — проблема была решена быстрее, чем возникла. И исключать этого бессмертного дурака никто не будет, потому что Чан успел потрепать его настолько, что даже настойки Сонми-нуны не помогли.  
— Так ему и надо, — Джисон не может скрыть злорадной ухмылки.

Все знают, что прежде чем ты доберешься до Джинни-нуны, ты должен пройти стену в лице Чан-хёна. А Чан-хёну даже ну нужен фамильяр, потому что он сам себе и ведьма и волк.

— Я не понял, где мои мыши? — Чонин запрыгивает Джисону на голову и начинает быстро носиться по кругу, изредка спрыгивая на плечо, чтобы укусить за ухо. — Я удивлен, как тебя не словил Чан, ты же такой глупый. Вот даже мышку мне не приготовил!

Джисон хитро улыбается, ловит Чонина между пальцев, а другой рукой из безмерного кармана балахона достает мышку.  
Конечно, Джисону жалко мышей, поэтому он предпочитает с ними не разговаривать, но Чонин — ласка, а ласки нуждаются в сбалансированном питании.

Сегодня Джинни-нуна в черном платье, усыпанном звездами. Платье слишком короткое, как на вкус Джисона. Вся Академия может безнаказанно пялиться на длинные белые ножки со слегка розовыми коленками. Ветер, вечно вырывающийся со всех окон, заставляет юбку платья приподниматься и качаться во все стороны.  
Длинные волосы нуны заплетены в огромное количество кос, которые опоясаны золотыми лентами. И Джисону совсем немного трудно дышать.  
Джисон видел, как рождаются драконы. Джисон летал на радугу с пегасами, но Джинни-нуна, просто идущая по коридору Академии — самое красивое, что может только быть в их магическом мире.

И если обычно Джинни-нуна преподносит себя как королева, то сегодня на ее кукольном лице тревога. Глаза кажутся стеклянными, а на щеках и скулах разлит болезненный румянец. Нуна уже несколько раз прошла мимо Джисона, стоящего в углу, и похожа больше на блуждающий призрак.

— Чанбин? — обычно Чанбин предпочитает не выходить из их комнаты, но если Джисон его зовет, он всегда материализуется. — Сбегай, узнай, что произошло у нуны.  
Если бы у свиней была более выразительная мода, Чанбин бы явно дал понять, что думает о просьбе Джисона. Но тот только стучит пару раз копытом по ковру и довольно быстро убегает в тень.

— Я, конечно, полагал, что Джинни — не самая умная, но не думал, что настолько. Возможно, вы бы составили прекрасную пару в своей глупости, — нуна успевает пройти мимо Джисона всего три раза прежде, чем Чанбин возвращается.  
— Я никогда и не говорил, что она самая умная! — обиженно заступается Джисон.

Он знает, что Джинни-нуна не самая умная на ее году обучения. И не самая умная, вообще. Еще она противная и обладает ужасным чувством юмора. Но любят ведь не за, а вопреки. И, Джисон никому не скажет, но даже отвратительный характер и глупый смех гиены кажутся ему очаровательными.

— Она пыталась покупать своего фамильяра. Разумеется, он ушел и не собирается возвращаться, — хрюкает Чанбин, и Джисон не может сдержать стона.  
— Она пыталась покупать кота? Она пыталась покупать Минхо? Боже, это так глупо, что мило.  
— Только ты можешь найти полнейшую глупость милой, — Чанбин исчезает так же неожиданно, как и появился.

С Минхо у Джисона особые отношения. Когда Джисон понял, что влюблен в Джинни-нуну и что собирается провести с ней жизнь, он разработал план. В первую очередь надо подружиться с окружением нуны. И если Чан все еще пугает, то фамильяр в лице всего лишь черного кота показался Джисону отличной жертвой.

Благодаря Минхо Джисон узнал, что царапины от фамильяра заживают намного дольше, чем царапины от обычного кота. Еще Джисон узнал, что Минхо умеет когтем вырезать крестик на лбу.

Не может быть такого, чтобы Минхо не понял сразу, что нужно Джисону от Джинни-нуны. Но нуна не умеет разговаривать с животными, а Джисон умеет. И он потратил ровно два года на то, чтобы подружиться с Минхо за спиной Джинни-нуны.  
Джисон знает, какую рыбку любит есть Минхо, знает, где лучше всего чесать Минхо, а еще он знает все места, где Минхо любит прятаться.

Ты собираешься меня ей сдать? — Минхо находится под самым дальним столом в библиотеке. Место, о существовании которого Джинни-нуна вряд ли знает. А Джисон знает только потому, что пришлось ходить с Феликсом за компанию.  
Нуна уже два часа бегает тебя ищет, она плачет, Минхо, — Джисон пытается показать всем видом, что поступать так нельзя, — и хотя слезы на ее лице кажутся падающими звездами, нуна не должна плакать.  
— Знал бы ты, как нуна красива, когда сморкается после ее часовых рыдательных марафонов, — Минхо недовольно бьет Джисона хвостом по руке и прикрывает горящие адским огнем глаза. — Думаешь, если вернешь меня к ней, она тебя заметит и кинется к тебе на грудь?

Джисону даже становится обидно. Да, смысл его жизни — это заставить Джинни-нуну его заметить. Но, что ее важнее, так это ее счастье. Видеть, как она плачет, разбивает ему сердце.

— Ты можешь сам к ней вернуться, без моей помощи. Только возвращайся, пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, как она тебя любит.

Джисон осторожно прикасается к иссиня-черной шерстке Минхо и медленно проводит рукой по голове. И если Джисон понимает, что говорят животные. То, что они задумывают, ему неведомо. Но есть что-то хитрое и подлое в довольном взгляде Минхо.

— Нет. Ты отнесешь меня и лично сдашь в руки Джинни. И скажешь ей, что, если она еще раз попробует помыть меня в ванной, а не с помощью заклинания, я подру ей все ее любимые платья.  
— Даже то красное с глубоким декольте? — у Джисона жизнь перед глазами проносится.  
— И даже то фиолетовое, которое оголяет ей плечи.  
— Ты не кот, ты демон, — у Джисона дрожат руки, но он подбирает Минхо, который весит слишком много для обычного кота, и отправляется на поиски Джинни-нуны.  
Только вчера она его отвергла, а уже сегодня он снова возвращается к ней, чтобы опозориться дальше.

Нуны нет в коридоре, и Джисон немного теряется.  
— Пойдем в нашу комнату, ты же знаешь, где мы с Джинни живем? — Минхо трется головой о рукав, а Джисон сглатывает.

Конечно он знает, где комната Джинни. А еще он знает, что это комната Джинни. Там, где она живет, одевается и проводит огромную часть дня. Это же личное пространство Джинни.  
Возможно, Джисон потеряет сознание, когда постучится в дверь. Но выбора нет.

Сознание Джисон не теряет, но находится где-то очень близко к тому, чтобы начать дышать в пакетик.  
Дверь открывается моментально, и Джисон видит самую красивую в своем несовершенстве картину.  
Косички Джинни-нуны не сдерживаются шляпой и расхлестаны словно грива льва. Накидки нет, и Джисон видит, какой худой и стройной нуна кажется в одном платье. Слабой и беззащитной. С зареванным лицом, красным носом и черным дождем туши на щеках.

— Минхо? Минхо!

Хёнджин словно и не видит Джисона. Ей нужно всего лишь одно мгновение, чтобы выхватить Минхо из рук Джисона, но и этого хватает, чтобы он мог вдохнуть запах ее духов. Говорят, нуна брызгает себя любовным зельем каждый день, но Джисон знает, что магия нуны совсем в другом. Сама нуна — это любовь. Не страстная и вечная, роковая, как в книгах. А весенне-теплая, приятная и порой мимолетная. Как первая влюбленность.

Джисону неловко и он даже не находит в себе храбрости, чтобы заглянуть и рассмотреть комнату Джинни-нуны. Он даже не уверен, что она заметит, что он ушел. Но не попрощаться будет невежливо. Тем более, когда Минхо резко вырывается из рук Джинни-нуны и запрыгивает на Джисона, впиваясь когтями.

— Минхо? — наконец, нуна замечает его. — Ой, прости. Ты ведь нашел Минхо? Спасибо большое. А теперь можешь отдать мне моего кота?  
Когти Минхо еще глубже входят в мягкое тельце Джисона.  
— Эээ, тут такое дело, — оказывается, когда нуна смотрит прямо на тебя и разговаривает с тобой, очень трудно связать мысли, не то что слова, — Минхо сказал передать тебе, что если ты еще раз попробуешь помыть его в ванной вместо заклинания для очищения, он уничтожит все твои платья? Даже то ярко красное, с глубоким декольте. Мое любимое.

— Видит Сатана, я пытался тебе помочь, но ты кретин, — Минхо прокусывает Джисону палец до крови и спрыгивает, моментально исчезая внутри комнаты нуны.  
Джисон смотрит на кровь, текущую по пальцу, и усиленно не смотрит на Джинни-нуну. Возможно, его уши сейчас такие же красные, как и его палец.

— Позволь мне прояснить пару вещей, — наконец, начинает нуна, хихикая. Джисон очень боится, что хихиканье может быть первым звоночком истерики. — Минхо сказал тебе? То есть, вот как мы сейчас с тобой разговариваем?  
— Ну, да? Я понимаю животных. Фамильяров и обычных, так что я прекрасно слышу, как сейчас, например, Минхо говорит, что ты снова положила ему лосось в миску, а он хочет тунец. И за это он убьет снова твой кактус… Прямо сейчас?  
До Джинни-нуны доходит медленно, но доходит. Через несколько секунд она взвизгивает и забегает обратно в комнату. Джисону слишком любопытно, чтобы не заглянуть.  
— Ты! — нуна показывает на Джисона тапочком. — Поговори с этим животным и скажи, что если он посмеет нассать на мой кактус, он будет спать за окном.

Джисон послушно переводит взгляд на Минхо и выслушивает все, что коту есть сказать.  
— Минхо говорит, что если ты выставишь его за окно, он отправится прямиком к профессору Киму. Он знает, что ты любимица у профессоров Има и Пака, но профессор Ким даст тебе такое наказание, что никто не поможет.  
— Мой фамильяр — воплощение зла, — Джинни-нуна выпускает тапок и, совершенно внезапно, падает на пол следом.

Раскинувшаяся юбка открывает картину на бесконечные ноги. Джисон умоляет что-то там внутри, животно-мужское, не думать о том, что объект его вожделений сидит с практически поднятой юбкой и с сексуально разрушенным макияжем. Но Джисон всего лишь девственник, а Джинни-нуна — самая красивая ведьма в их Академии.  
Нужно бежать, пока балахон скрывает все постыдные чувства.

— Джинни-нуна? Тебе еще нужна какая-то помощь или я могу идти? — почему голос у Джисона звучит так, словно его душат? Возможно, потому что не хватает воздуха.  
— Ах да, подожди, — нуна удивительно быстро подпрыгивает, и Джисон видит как мелькают ее трусики. У Джисона случится инфаркт в юном семнадцатилетним возрасте. Он умрет и Чанбина отправят в кухню, чтобы запечь.

У Джинни-нуны такие нежные и такие теплые руки. Почти на каждом пальце у нее по кольцу, а ногти зачарованно меняют цвет каждые десять секунд. Это все, что Джисон успевает заметить, прежде чем его мозг замирает. Нуна вплетает свои пальцы в пальцы Джисона и доверительно смотрит в глаза.  
— Как тебя зовут? Я — Хван Джинни.  
— Хан Джисон, — Джисон бы улыбнулся, но боится напугать своим нервным оскалом.

Джинни-нуна улыбается так широко, что исчезают глаза. Это самая любимая улыбка Джисона, он видел ее на лице нуны только несколько раз за все эти года. И Джисон не может не улыбнуться чистосердечно в ответ.  
— Это ведь ты вчера сказал мне, что хочешь меня поцеловать, да?  
— Прости, это было так глу…  
Глупость Джисона прерывается губами. Мягкими большими и пухлыми губами Джинни-нуны на его губах. Прежде, чем Джисон успевает понять, что произошло, нуна уже отпрыгивает обратно и хитро улыбается.  
— Спасибо большое, что спас Минхо. Он очень мне дорог. Надеюсь, такого спасибо достаточно. Если мне что-то будет нужно, я непременно обращусь к тебе, Хан Джисон. Пока-пока.

И так же, как и с поцелуем, нуна решает все сама. Внезапно и быстро. Захлопывает дверь у Джисона прямо перед носом, оставляя его стоять в коридоре одиноким дураком.

— Я искренне надеялся увидеть конец этой эпопеи, но теперь понимаю, что это только начало, — Чанбин так недовольно хрюкает, что дрожит кровать, а вместе с ней и Джисон, который пытается срастись лицом с подушкой.

Если он покажет свое лицо миру, то все увидят, насколько он по-дурацки счастлив. А пока что Джисон хочет держать свое счастье в секрете.


End file.
